A Road to the Dignified Future
by Galdr
Summary: [Oneshot] Felix PoV to Author. Felix, after a long time of leaving Isaac, finally meets him to the end, and their relationship concedes. IsaacFelix. Rewriting!


A/N: While I'm currently doing _One Time Only_, for those of you who love yaoi... And... some certain pairing. (ahem) I decided to do this!

I'll let you all... do the reading, and then, I'll shut up... right about now. This is a one-shot if you guys didn't notice yet. A rated _MATURE_ one-shot. Like majority of my ugly stories are. Anyways, this baby here is the IsaacFelix pairing. Why? Cause I like that pairing myself. X3 The reason for the maturity... well, you'll see it...

Anyhoo...

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own Golden Sun? Why not? I'd be a millionaire by now... Of course I don't own it. If Camelot were to shoot me and say "Hey! You're the new owner of our Company! Congratulations!" Then maybe... but that won't happen until a million years from now. And even by then, my predecessors won't be able to own it either. T.T So sad...

Also... Don't kill me. I just write stories like everyone else does. And this goes from Felix's point of view, mainly... so... um, have fun. XD (sweatdrop)

* * *

Prox... where my adventure first started. Where I was forced to be taught swordplay, to leave my parents and Kyle behind, to light the Lighthouses with Saturos and Menardi. Technically, where everything started for me.

Prox... where I was taken after I was saved by them. It was cold, devastating, drowsy, my temperature rising very often, me getting an illness after an illness each week. My body, never getting used to the cold. My bent passion rising onto the heat. My fright for my family, my love, sinking into the blonde I had known since I was a baby. I stood in that cold, being taught, improving my psynergy. Was it for naught?

Of course it wasn't.

My powers grew as I traveled with Saturos and Menardi. When we finally reached Sol Sanctum, I saw him again. His face was confused, afraid, and seldom. His orange-gold hair, beaming in my face, through my mask, as I looked at him. I wanted to reach out to him, to hold him in my arms, closely, and, to never let go. Endlessly, my mind raced, at high speeds, wondering if I would ever be commanded to confront him.

No. I would never do that. I would have never forgiven myself.

When we left with Jenna and Kraden to light Mercury lighthouse, we had to leave Garet and him, Isaac, in the collapsing Sol Sanctum. On the inside, I felt like crying. I had only seen him in but a few moments, then, he vanished yet again.

I would never see him again...

Until Mercury lighthouse, when we saw him and his new-found friends, Ivan, a Jupiter Adept, and Mia, a Mercury Adept. That's when his face beamed on me again.

Isaac.

He looked infuriated, depressed, coiled in his mind. I could feel it, and there was nothing I could do to help him contain it. I wanted to watch him fight Saturos... In fact, I wanted to do a lot of things.

It was ruined, yet again, by orders I had to obey. I was injustice, and couldn't find a way out of it. I was trapped, like a mouse. Trapped, when a bird is caught in the depths of a snarling cat. Trapped, like a bear, snapped into a bear trap in the hunting seasons.

Trapped, like if my heart was darkened and I couldn't break the shell over it.

Venus Lighthouse.

At the aerie, when we met again. His party was there, ready to confront Saturos and Menardi again. This time, I had a new purpose: To protect the Wind Adept, Sheba. First, I had to claim the Shaman's Rod from Isaac, who I longed to be with after so long. As I walked up to him, he looked at me with his beautiful eyes. They pierced into my soul, trying to find what I was hiding, what I was seeking, what I had to do in order to free myself.

I was a caged bird, one that couldn't be freed, no matter what. I dedicated myself to saving Prox, the northlands that needed Alchemy restored, lest they perished, as well as the rest of Weyard will.

He knew it, and sensed it. I faced him, and held out my hands, my eyes, staying seriously focused on what I was commanded to do in the first place. He turned to Ivan, who handed the Rod to him, and in return, gave it to me. His face changed, as well as his tone of voice when he saw my tears coming, rolling down my face. Garet, Mia, and Ivan took note of them too, and Garet felt emotional as well.

He also did not want me to leave. We were all friends in our childhood.

Isaac saw them, and tried to force tears back, but he couldn't. He let go of the staff by Menardi's yelling, and turned away. I turned around myself, hiding my face so the Proxians wouldn't see my face slaughtered in falling tears. Softly, I said to Isaac, as I was walking away: "I love you."

He perked up, face turning a fading shade of pink. He turned his head forward again, and I was standing ten feet away from him, behind Saturos and Menardi, also, with Sheba. The Wind Adept nodded, and so did I, as she was progressing towards Isaac's party. Saturos stopped her from leaving, as, unfortunately, the other party misunderstood what he had explained before. Sheba wasn't going to be HURT if they handed over the Rod, not to be given AWAY to them.

This infuriated the party even more, and they trifled into a battle. Sheba and I ran from the fray, watching as Saturos and Menardi battle against them. I wanted to help, but I knew I wouldn't have been any help. I would've been in the way, as I knew Isaac was more than thrice my power.

The bout ended, and still, Saturos lit the Venus lighthouse anyway. Garet, yelling, knowing they still weren't able to fend them off and stop them from lighting Venus. The very earth itself was shaking, collapsing, and the Proxians fused together, forming into a terrible creature called Fusion Dragon. Isaac's pupils had shrinked, if for a moment, then reverted to their normal, blue, a-flamed color. The sight was incredible, Garet using his Djinn, Mia healing the party, Ivan casting his Shine Plasma, and then Isaac, the back up healer, as well as the main attacker, using multiple Ragnorak spells.

The Fusion Dragon went down before my eyes, and the two separated, finally defeated. It was that first time, I felt a hint of freedom...

They fell in the depth of Venus Lighthouse, while the beacon was still lit. They vanished into the deep sea, never to be seen again by their clan. The other party looked surprised, as they defeated their toughest foe yet. It was then, the lighthouse broke, split into four, large pieces.

That tremor caused the four to collapse, as well, knocking Sheba over the cliff.

"Sheba!" I yelled, frantically trying to help her up.

"Felix..."

"Sheba, just hang on a little more. I won't let you fall!"

"... Felix... I don't know. I don't know if I can hold on much longer..."

"You have to! You must! I won't let go of you!"

"I'm... sorry Felix..."

She slipped from my grasp. She was falling into the sea, the earthquake created the high tide. I looked as she was falling, hopeless of my cause. I failed my duty to protect her...

That was when one thing struck my brain immediately.

"...No! I will not let Sheba die! Never!"

I prepared myself, then jumped. I dived after her, full strength and determination filling my eyes. When I had caught her, I had seen the waves below, and a giant, sharp rock. I knew if we were going to die, I would regret it forever. Jupiter and Mars lighthouses, wherever they were, would never be lit, as I had the Jupiter star equipped on me. The world would die with the unbalanced force of Alchemy. And my death, would have been one of the causes of it.

"No... I can't let it end here... Never..." I collected energy into myself, holding out my free, left hand, which it was then, glowing a golden glow around it.

"Please... let this be enough..."

As if on cue, Sheba was glowing a light, fading purple, which surrounded both of our bodies. Despite she was unconscious, her abilities were helping us. We were floating... floating over the water...

Everything went black...

Inside, I was scared, terrified if we did not survive, the world would die. Jenna would be all alone again, Garet would be terribly sad. Ivan and Mia, maybe the same as Garet. But mostly, Isaac, the one I loved, would be lover-less. He would never be able to find me, as I would be lost and washed away in the sea, never to be seen, always forgotten, with Sheba.

Where our bodies were headed, we did not know...

When I awoke, Jenna was standing over me, her worried face, her red-filled eyes, cried more tears and she hugged me. Kraden, Sheba, and Alex were there. They were standing there as well. I found out Sheba and I were washed onto the shore of Idejima, where it broke from the mainland of Angara after the shock or Venus lighthouse's earthquake tremor. I understood a little of it, but then, had to believe the fact that Idejima was... drifting off from Angara. How would we get back to Gondowan? We didn't know...

"Look! Is that an Island?"

"We're saved!!"

"That's no island! It looks like a new continent!"

We all looked and saw the new continent. We didn't know what was there, maybe except new places to explore, and probably, where Jupiter and Mars Lighthouses await for us. Our hopes for Idejima crash landing on the new continent didn't go as well, as it was drifting away from it.

"Um... guys... Why are we drifting from it?"

"Oh no. Now we'll be lost forever."

"Hey, what is that?"

"What is what, Alex?"

We all turned, and looked where Alex was. We saw it then, what he was seeing before. A giant tidal wave.

"Ack! A giant wave!"

"We're all going to get washed away and be lost in the ocean forever!"

"Alex! How can you stay so calm even like this?!"

"I guess it's the pleasure of being a Water Adept, my dear Jenna."

"HELP!!!" Kraden yelled at the last minute, as the wave crashed onto us. Fortunately for us, Idejima crashed into the new continent.(A/N: Can't remember what it was...) I woke up, and got Kraden and the girls. I also found Alex missing. I suppose he went to go look for a damn boat.

Weeks passed, and, along the way we found ourselves with another Mercury Adept, named Piers, who is from the mysterious city of Lemuria, also, heading for Jupiter Lighthouse. As we made our way through the difficulty of the Lighthouse, we heard very familiar voices reach our ears...

"Garet! Mia!" It was Isaac's voice. And he sounded, worried, and frustrated.

"Are you two alright down there?" Ivan's voice beamed to the helpless Adepts. Mia looked up to them and nodded, then turned to Garet, trying her best to help the Fire Adept.

"Garet! Try to hang on with both hands!" Mia said worriedly, still trying to help him.

"I... I can't! When we fell, I landed on my left arm! It went limp and I can barely hang on with my right hand!" Garet exclaimed, not daring to let go.

"I'll try..." Mia bent over again, and with all her strength, tried pulling Garet up by his limp arm.

"It's no use. I can't do it. I'm not strong enough to pull you up, Garet."

"It's okay, Mia. You tried. Isaac, Ivan!"

"Don't let go, and don't move anywhere!"

"Me and Isaac will try to find some help!"

"Please hurry!" Mia said, while still trying to help Garet, despite her lack of strength. It was then that Karst and Agatio, two more Proxians, came to confront Isaac and Ivan on a two-on-two fight. They had planned to trap two of Isaac's party members, and it worked, so the fight would be "fair".

My group overheard and decided to help them in their time of need. What we didn't know, was that while we were on our way down, Ivan was taking a beating. Alex showed up, and asked me a question about if I was going to still light the lighthouse, even though I was going to help out Isaac and them. Obediently, I told him yes, and regardless of what I had said, still nodded, and healed my group. He rushed us to go help Isaac. But why was Alex so bent on the lighthouses being lit? That was a mystery for all of us to know.

Urgently, we rushed out to where the fray was, watching Ivan go down, then Isaac taking huge damage, and falling from Agatio's Flaming Dragon spell. (A/n: Man, we can't miss that one. XD) The blonde fell with Ivan, and the two Proxians were satisfied. Isaac's and Ivan's bodies twitched, which cause the two antagonists to perk from their celebration. I was, yet again, told to retrieve the Mars star from Isaac, which he, no doubt, resisted to give me.

Tears rolled down our faces again, as we departed, and again, I was close to him. Close enough to hug him, kiss him, and more importantly... to show him my internal love. They made me do this on purpose, as they probably know I have an immediate crush on Isaac. I was getting a bit angry, but my heart was sealed inside guilt and sadness. The twosome retreated, telling me I better light Jupiter, as they will wait for me at the aerie. I glared at them, knowing I would still fulfill Saturos and Menardi's mission. As I was walking away to the top, Piers stopped me and decided to go with me, as he didn't trust the two Proxians.

I nodded, as he joined me, while Kraden, Sheba and Jenna helped the other four Adepts in their time of need. As Piers and I made it to the top, we came across the Dazzling Duo, Karst and Agatio. I threw the Jupiter star in the beacon, and watched it lit up. It was a marvelous sight, and afterwards, Karst stole the Mars Star from me! They came up here, as a trap, apparently set up just for me, since my weakness was Mars. Thankfully, Piers was there to counteract their fire with his water. Karst said we weren't needed anymore, as Mars Lighthouse was on the border of Prox, their homeland.

She also said that once Mars is lit, my parents and Kyle are free to leave, but without nobody to guide them home, they'll be stuck in the snowy reaches of Prox. That infuriated me ever so much, and they pursued my anger by telling Piers and I that they will gladly kill us for "betraying" them. Our betrayal, due to helping Isaac and his party, who were our initial "enemy", as what we were trying to accomplish, he and his friends were trying to prevent.

A battle ensued, and soon, Jenna and Sheba joined in between, helping us defeat the fiery duo. When they fell to our feet, Alex appeared and healed them too! What the hell was he doing, I don't know.

They escaped to the other elevator, and that was when Isaac and his party came, to the aerie, kind of disappointed that Jupiter was lit, and that Karst and Agatio escaped. I could tell, from Isaac's eyes, he was more confused as to why the lighthouses are lit, and he and his party are always too late to prevent the lighthouses from being lit.

"This is confusing me. Felix... I don't know why you are lighting the lighthouses, and why this is happening. We're going to Contigo and you better meet us there. No more running away this time, Okay?" Isaac's cold, rash, tempted words fled into my brain, as his lowered eyebrows and frustrated look combining was hurting him. He and his party jumped over to the right-hand elevator and went downwards, exiting the lighthouse.

As that elevator went down, the one where Alex and them escaped on came up. Kraden decided that we go see what Isaac wanted in Contigo. My party and I hopped onto the left-most elevator and went down, also exiting Jupiter Lighthouse. At first, while we were heading for Contigo, my mind was racing. My heart was beating.

It couldn't be true. Isaac was here, alive still, and now, nothing was standing in our way. Finally, we could be together...

But, something was tugging at my heart in rebellion. It did not want to see Isaac; it wanted to run away. I tried as I might to protest, but it got to the rest of my body. So, the next thing that happened, I ran past Contigo, aiming for the boat we docked in Atteka docks.

"Felix! Wait!" My sister, Jenna yelled after me, trying to stop me.

"No...!! I... I can't..."

"Stop!" She yelled again, casting Cycle Beam right into my path, creating a wall of fire to block my path. She knew I wouldn't jump through that fire, as I would get severely injured and charred. I stopped when she commanded to and stayed where I was.

"Are you crazy? Isaac said he didn't want us running away anymore! I would hate to disappoint him..."

"... I... I don't know what came over me, Jenna... I'm... sorry..."

"It's okay..." She said soothingly, hugging me as we both went down on our knees. "It may just be a... sudden reaction... "

"Jenna... I just miss him!" I buried my face into her chest, not on purpose, but for the fact that seeing Isaac, then taking something from him in that same manner. It just hurt me too much, my heart couldn't handle it. I wanted to cry my heart away, but Jenna wouldn't let me so.

"Calm down, Felix. We have to hurry before Isaac suspects our promise being broken. I promised him we wouldn't run away... so let's go back to Contigo, okay?"

"Y-yeah... " I stood up, drying my face with my gloves, and Jenna, standing near me. I felt a little better when we were walking back towards Piers, Kraden and Sheba. They stood and waited, which was a good thing. We walked into Contigo together, asked the people around if they seen a group of people around, and they pointed us towards the last house behind the inn. We thanked them and headed for there.

As we stepped in, the other party was there, waiting for us. We split up, eye to eye, face to face, Adept to Adept; Jenna facing Garet, Sheba facing Ivan, Piers facing Mia and me, facing Isaac. Kraden was in the center, in case something broke out, he would be there to help stop that cause from growing.

The whole explanation of nobody dying on the day of the boulder (A/N: Well you would be able to tell nobody died. Hello! Felix is alive!!) , Kyle and my parents were still alive and in Prox as "captives" until Mars was lit, and the fact that Alchemy MUST be restored to Weyard, lest it perish from Gaia Falls. Also, if Alchemy is restored, that itself may destroy the world too, but it was a risk we all were going to take. We did not want to sit around, with bad crops, dead fish, and our world crumbles to its doom in a matter of years.

Isaac felt relief enter his heart when he heard his father, Kyle, was still alive. He decided to unbide from the Wise One's desire to stop us from lighting the lighthouses, to help us light them and help save Weyard from its inevitable doom. It was then, that Hamma, who revealed herself to be the sister of Ivan, came and told us that Agatio won't be able to light Mars, as there is a mysterious force blocking him. We would have to light Mars in his stead, so the agreement was made, and sealed, and if we could, set in stone. Our parties became as one group of nine, eight adepts, two of each element, and one intelligent scholar.

By the time the explanation was done, it was dusk, and the sleep was needed. We left for the inn, as Hamma stayed at the house we were in discussing the lighthouses, permanently making it her new home, and Ivan, staying with her to relieve more about his early childhood. Mia, Sheba, and Jenna shared an inn room, Piers and Garet in another, then, myself and Isaac, in the last room rented to us for one hundred and twenty coins altogether.

We were all alone, and nobody would dare to bother us. I carefully took his hands into mine, and he gracefully accepted...

* * *

**WARNING:** From this point on, the yaoi will conserve and you will be seeing some things you may not want to view. If you are a yaoi fan and don't mind the foul usages, then read on. If you are sensitive to the male reproductive system, I highly suggest you click that back button at the top of your Internet browser. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**. I will _NOT_ take responsibility of your naiveté from seeing "improper" words.

* * *

"... Felix..."

"I missed you too, Isaac. Everything... really didn't work out well the first few times we encountered each other..."

"But now, let's abide and cast those times away... I think... I think w--"

"shh..." Felix said, embracing Isaac in a close hug, then gently pulling his head in for a deep, low, and enchanting kiss. The blonde accepted it, and his gloved hands reached out and pulled Felix's hair, dragging him closer into the kiss, their tongues meeting each other, and their lips pressed hard against each other.

Felix's hands went around and undid Isaac's armor, as Isaac's did the same, after taking out Felix's long ponytail from its place. His hair was down, long, nearing his rear end, but he still continued to release Isaac's body from it's shell of clothes. The brunette took Isaac's armor all off, tossing it aside, then his tunic, undershirt, tunic pants, gloves, and his golden orange scarf, which was identical from his hair color. Isaac removed all of Felix's clothes and plain, thick light brown breastplate. They were bare, naked, with the exception of their boots still on.

Isaac pushed forward with a mini pelvic thrust, sending Felix backwards, onto one of the beds, thankfully. He slipped out of his boots and Felix did the same, their lips still caressed with each others. Their bodies touched and scanned one another's, arousing one and lubricating the other with a force of wetness. They moved around, bodies touching closer than before, and soon, Isaac felt a shove in his anus. He stopped the kiss, and blushed, his face the same shade as Jenna's pink tunic. He looked to Felix, who only smirked at his face.

"...uh..." Isaac started.

"I always wanted to do that..." Felix said, as he rubbed Isaac's back to massage him a little.

Isaac swallowed a gulp, then deciding to enjoy the feeling. He was a virgin of sorts, never having the form of sex in his life. He smiled widely, bringing Felix happiness down his spine. The brunette sat up, in a sitting position, with Isaac still having his anus filled with Felix's long, hard penis. He moaned a little as Felix was getting ready to do whatever he was about to set up.

"Are you ready, Isaac?" Felix smiled, his hands wrapping around the blonde's abdomen.

"Y...yeah. I am." Isaac said sheepishly, bracing himself for what he was about to feel.

"Alright, no crying... I've been waiting a long time to do this with you..."

"Oh..."

Felix's wrap around turned into gently but tightly holding Isaac's body, pushing him up and down on his hard-on, pumping more into his anus. Isaac moaned more, face flushing and bracing himself. This feeling was new, but the more Felix pushed him down on it, the more it felt better. His moans were turning into sexual pleasure ones, as he was starting to enjoy himself.

The brunette fondled with his younger peer's penis, squeezing it in his left hand on some occasions, loving the feel of it. He moaned himself, and still pushed Isaac down on him.

_This feels so great... I wonder why..._ Isaac thought, as he closed his eyes, still making the pleasure moans. Felix opened the blonde's legs some more, giving his penis more room to shove into his anus.

_I wonder... if Isaac is liking this. I'm liking it all too great._ Felix thought himself, his long hair in his face, but he did not care.

"I. Sa. Ac." Felix said in between his pushing Isaac down harder and faster.

"Yes. Fe. Li. X?"

"I... I..."

Too late. The brunette, being over excited, the blood pumping into his penis to become erect in the first place, now his brain was telling those muscles to...

"Uhhh... ohh..." Isaac moaned, feeling the taste of Felix's ejaculating in his anus, which caused him to do the same thing from his penis. The white fluids were on them, soaking their bodies. Felix licked the semen, the white fluid, off Isaac's face, and the blonde did the same, except got off Felix and instantly, put his mouth on his penis. Felix felt the pleasure rising in his muscles, feeling relaxed as Isaac went on, rubbing the outside of his penis and sucking on it, taking the semen off there.

_This is what I wanted... for so long... Thank Iris for this..._ The brunette thought again, moaning as Isaac fondled with his testicles.

_I feel like I know what I'm doing... I'm glad... This is... enjoyable._ The blonde thought to himself, continuing his actions.

The Venus adepts continued, their sex life was beginning a new, or, returning from a long time past. This, is a new road, a road, their road, to the dignified future.

* * *

A/N: Yaaay. The end. I hope I'm able to put this on Mature content. But for now, this'll be on... Teen... maybe on Mature. I'll make sure I save this. If FF sends me a message that this can't be on Mature, then I'll lower it to T. Okay? Okay... I hope you all enjoyed that. Cause I enjoyed typing it! I give most of my thanks to EdgeMaster025. Yay. Please review if you wanna... you don't have to though. It's only an effing one-shot. XD 


End file.
